Elite Four
The is an order of exceptionally skilled Pokémon trainers consisting of four member trainers of ascending rank. Like the Gym Leaders, they also specialize on a type of Pokémon but are far stronger. Most different regions possess their own organizations. The player must first defeat them all so that they may gain the right to challenge the 'Pokémon Champion'. The player must obtain all eight badges from each respective region's gym leaders. Kanto Elite Four The Kanto Elite Four act as the Elite Four in the original series of Pokémon games consisting of Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow versions as well as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen versions which act as remakes of the original games. Within the timeline of the game series they are eventually also given the status as the 'Johto Elite Four', as Johto shares its Pokémon league with Kanto. Specifically, this Elite Four is located on the Indigo Plateau, shared by both Kanto and Johto. *'Lorelei' ( ): Lorelei is a specialist of Ice-type Pokémon. She is originally from the Sevii Islands and she collects Pokémon Dolls. She appears in the Orange Islands series of the anime, where she is known as Prima in the English version. She is a villain in Pokémon Adventures, who attempts to take over the world with the other Elite Four. She later allies with Red and Blue to save her home. *'Bruno' ( ): Bruno is an expert on Fighting-types, and a friend and training partner of Brawly. He constantly trains his own body along with his Pokémon, and he wishes to fight the best trainers in the world, which is why he is part of the group. He regularly trains on the Sevii Islands and utilizes the spa for his Pokémon. He appears in the first episode of the anime as a combatant on television, and he later meets Ash when he seeks out Bruno to learn of his "secret" to become a great trainer. Bruno is an unwilling villain in Pokémon Adventures, where he is forced by Agatha to fight for her. He later forms the Johto Elite Four with Will, Karen, and Koga. Bruno attaches his Poké Balls to the ends of a set of nunchaku, and unleashes his Pokémon at high speeds to give him an advantage. *'Agatha' ( ): Agatha is an elderly woman who specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon. In the anime, she appears in the episode "The Scheme Team" where she is acting Gym Leader for the Viridian City Gym, defeating Ash in a battle. She is one the main antagonists of the Yellow chapter of Pokémon Adventures, along with Lance. She attempts to destroy most of humanity from their base on Cerise Island. She controls Bruno against his will by utilizing the mind-controlling powers of her ghost Pokémon, and she is a former rival of Professor Oak, though their relationship eventually grew very bitter when he decided to pursue his own research career rather than stick with their group, which according to Oak, was only interested in finding new ways to control Pokémon, which the professor found unethical. *'Lance' ( ): Lance, known as one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world, specializes in dragon Pokémon. He is Clair's cousin, having previously trained with her in Blackthorn City. He helps the protagonist in the second generation games in the fight against Team Rocket. He appears in the anime, where he helps Ash's group defeat Team Rocket, catching a red Gyarados that is part of their experiments, and later helps to stop the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. He is the main antagonist of the Yellow chapter of Pokémon Adventures who wishes to destroy humanity due to all of the pollution and their hurting of Pokémon. He later becomes an ally of Silver, who he sends on various missions. He is promoted to a Pokémon League champion of the Indigo Plateau in the sequel games. Johto Elite Four The Johto Elite Four act as the Elite Four in the original series of Pokémon games consisting of Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal versions as well as in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver versions which act as remakes of the original games. Within the timeline of the games series, they become the successors of the Kanto Elite Four. Only Bruno from the previous games returns, while the others are replaced by new ones. *'Will' ( ): Will is a Psychic-type specialist, who wears formal clothes and a mask. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, he was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice as a child and raised to be his servant. He is initially one of the leaders of Neo Team Rocket, but he eventually goes on to form the new Elite Four with Karen, Koga, and Bruno. He takes over Lorelei's place. He even has a high crush on Pearl, the lead singer of "Off the Hook", a Pop-type brand. *'Koga', Fuchsia City Gym Leader in the Kanto-based versions of the games, is promoted to the Elite Four in Johto-based versions. *'Bruno', member of the Elite Four in the Kanto-based games, retains his membership in the Elite Four in the Johto-based editions. *'Karen' ( ): Karen is a Dark-type specialist; she likes Dark-types because she finds their wild and tough nature appealing. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, she was kidnapped as a child and raised by Mask of Ice to be his servant. Like Will, she is initially a leader of Neo Team Rocket until she joins the others to form the new Elite Four. She takes over Agatha's place. Hoenn Elite Four The Hoenn Elite Four act as the Elite Four in the original series of Pokémon games consisting of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. *'Sidney' ( ): Dark-type specialist, who believes that the dark-side is beautiful, and that "might is right." He is always upbeat, and congratulates those who defeat him. *'Phoebe' ( ): is a Ghost-type specialist, whose grandparents are responsible for guarding the Blue, Red, and Green Orbs at Mt. Pyre. She takes control of Regice, together with Glacia, in the Pokémon Adventures manga. *'Glacia' ( ): Ice-type specialist, who came to Hoenn while looking for a warmer climate that, as she claims, help her Pokémon grow strong. *'Drake' ( ): Dragon-type specialist. He battles Ash in the anime, and he wins overwhelmingly due to Ash's overconfidence. Sinnoh Elite Four *'Aaron' ( ): Aaron uses Bug Pokémon, calling them beautiful and perfect. He appears in the anime preparing for a championship battle against Cynthia. When he meets Ash, who tells him about his experience with Cynthia, Aaron tells Ash about how he abandoned his Wurmple during his youth. He does his best to train and understand Bug-types out of regret for his mistake. He is later shown to have lost his match. *'Bertha' ( ): Bertha is an elderly Ground-type specialist. She appears in the anime along with Cynthia. *'Flint' ( ): Flint is a Fire-type specialist, who meets the protagonist in Sunyshore City. He is a friend of Volkner and he has a younger brother named Buck. Flint's also seen on TV battling Cynthia in the final episode of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. *'Lucian' ( ): Lucian is a Psychic-type trainer, who is an avid reader. He battles with Dawn in the anime, and he is shown on television battling Cynthia. Unova Elite Four * Shauntal ( ): Shauntal is a Ghost-Type Pokémon Trainer. Her hobby is writing books. She can also be seen at Cynthia's holiday home in Undella Town on occasion. According to one of her stories, she once battled Volkner. * Grimsley ( ): Grimsley is a Dark-Type Pokémon Trainer. The son of a distinguished family that fell into ruin, he has since become an expert gambler. * Caitlin ( ): Caitlin is a Psychic-Type Pokémon Trainer; she is described as having psychic powers which she had trouble controlling in the past due to her explosive temper. She travels to the region of Unova to learn how to control them and become a better trainer. She previously appeared in the Generation IV games' Battle Frontier and was in charge of running the Battle Castle but was unable to battle, with her valet taking that responsibility in her place. * Marshal ( ): Marshal is a Fighting-Type Pokémon Trainer. He is one of Alder's apprentices. Kalos Elite Four * Malva ( ): Malva is a Fire-Type Pokémon Trainer. A hot-headed news reporter and a self-proclaimed star of the Holo Caster, she is also a former member of Team Flare and expresses animosity towards the player for the team's defeat. Looker later blackmails her into helping the player stop Xerosic's plans. * Siebold ( ): Siebold is a Water-Type Pokémon Trainer. He is a chef, whose customers notably include Valerie and Grant, and compares the art of cooking to the art of Pokémon battles. * Wikstrom ( ): Wikstrom is a Steel-Type Pokémon Trainer. He wears a suit of armor and is eager to battle challengers. * Drasna ( ): Drasna is a Dragon-Type Pokémon Trainer, inspired to train Dragon-types after her grandparents from Sinnoh told her about the region's mythology surrounding Dialga and Palkia. She is just happy to battle and enjoys it when trainers and their Pokémon like each other. Alola Elite Four *'Hala': Due to his position as Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala, was invited by Kukui to become one of the Elite Four. He focuses on Fighting-type Pokémon. *'Olivia': Due to her position as Kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia, was invited by Kukui to become one of the Elite Four. She focuses on Rock-type Pokémon. *'Acerola': As she had completed the Island Challenge and become a Trial Captain, Acerola was invited to be one of the Elite Four, replacing Nanu. She focuses on Ghost-type Pokémon. *'Kahili': A friend of Kukui and known as one of the most pre-eminent golfers on Alola, Kahili was invited to be one of the Elite Four. She focuses on Flying-type Pokémon. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Video game bosses